<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret by tessathetesla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186686">The Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessathetesla/pseuds/tessathetesla'>tessathetesla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secrets, Sneaking Around, Teamwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessathetesla/pseuds/tessathetesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 2 of Agents of Shield.</p><p>Skye takes up Hunter's offer on investigating Coulson and the secrets he is keeping. What they don't expect is seeing a certain Melinda May helping Coulson deal with some stress relief in their own way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye knows Coulson is keeping something from her, so she enlists Hunter to help her spy on Coulson when he’s on base.</p><p>Hunter meets her in the kitchen of the base, where she’s munching on Cheetos and Mountain Dew.</p><p>“Have you seen Coulson?” he asks, silently judging Skye’s choice of snack.</p><p>“No, I was actually trying to find May. Usually she goes to bed early to meditate and read at this hour, but she wasn’t in her bunk.” Skye replies, wanting to interrogate May about Coulson’s constant evasiveness.</p><p>“Really? Because I saw her going in this direction about a half hour ago. Is she in his office?” Hunter grabs a beer and twiglets from Fitz’s stash.</p><p>“Huh. Well we could go see. Maybe if she left Coulson’s office unlocked we could sneak in” Skye finished the rest of her Mountain Dew in one big gulp.</p><p>“Breaking into the Director’s office? You are like Hartley” Hunter chugged the rest of his beer and joined Skye up the stairs.</p><p>“Quiet, Hunter, if May is still up there she would put us in the brig for snooping around” Skye answered, taking off her shoes so she could be quieter. Something she learned from May.</p><p>Hunter and Skye snuck up the stairs and down the hallway where Coulson’s office and quarters were. They heard light jazz coming from the office, and the lights were turned down. Then they heard something so rare, it was downright shocking.</p><p>Laughter. From. May.</p><p>Hunter gaped at Skye. “What is going on?!” He whispered.</p><p>Skye got out her listening gadget and pointed it at the door, “There must be something wrong!”</p><p>She could barely make out Coulson’s voice, which confirmed he was in there.</p><p>“Yeah May, this guy on the flight had an Aloe Vera plant as his companion pet on the plane. The plant was named Dwlight. You can’t make this stuff up” Coulson smirked.</p><p>May’s laugh cackled through the listening device, “Oh Phil this always happens to you. I can’t wait until we can fly the Bus again.”</p><p>“You and me both. I hate flying coach”</p><p>“So, do you have the compulsion tonight?”</p><p>Hunter and Skye gave each other confused looks. “Compulsion?” Skye mouthed. Hunter just shrugged.</p><p>“Nope, last night at the hotel I managed to find a scrap of big cardboard so, I did the writing there.” Coulson replied, voice going softer.</p><p>Skye hit Hunter in the shoulder, “the alien writing!” She whispered</p><p>Hunter shushed her, “hush they are still talking”</p><p>May spoke again “so, is it time for the other thing then?”</p><p>“Well, we have jazz playing, scotch has been drank, and I have no mission to run tonight…”</p><p>“Then why is your shirt still on?” May replied with a seductive voice.</p><p>Skye moved quickly and bumped her head on the container she was hiding behind in the hall.</p><p>“Coulson did you hear that?”</p><p>Coulson popped out of his office to look down the hallway, but it was empty.</p><p>“Naw it’s nothing”</p><p>“Then come back here my Captain”</p><p>Hunter and Skye heard the door close and lock. They swiftly ran down the stairs and crashed on the couch.</p><p>“May and Coulson? Oh my goodness. Ewww it’s like walking in on your parents” Skye freaked out, trying to breathe calmly.</p><p>“Wait, you are more freaked out about May and Coulson getting it on than finding out he’s doing the alien writing” Hunter grabbed another beer, trying to get the image of Coulson shirtless out of his mind.</p><p>“YES. I mean, the alien writing thing makes sense. I suspected for awhile. But May. And Coulson?! So that’s why she claims to go to bed at 9 pm” Skye was still calming down from the near panic of being caught.</p><p>The two spent the rest of the evening playing halo and trying not to think about what was going on upstairs.</p><p>At a very late hour, May snuck down to the kitchen to find a sleeping Hunter and Skye on the couch, and Skye’s listening device resting still in her ear</p><p>She looked over at Coulson, walking behind her, “Well I think we are caught!”</p><p>Skye immediately woke up and saw May and Coulson standing over her and said “you two are together!!!!!”</p><p>Coulson just shook his head laughing, and Hunter gave May a “don’t look at me” face.</p><p>May and Coulson shooed Hunter and Skye back to their bunks and sat on the couch in silence.</p><p>“You two are so cute!” Skye shouted</p><p>“Go to BED!” May and Coulson shouted, laughing.</p><p>From that day on, Hunter and Skye were the best of friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>